


Cover Art for Somewhere I belong Ch 2

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin getting to know the two sides of Mitchell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Somewhere I belong Ch 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707135) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/JC%20Oakenshield), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



 


End file.
